mit_app_inventor_2_community_faqfandomcom-20200213-history
App Inventor 2 Community FAQ Wiki
Welcome to the App Inventor 2 Community FAQ Wiki Frequently Asked Questions about programming in MIT App Inventor 2, and answers to those questions or links to sites that answer those questions. Purpose of this Wiki This is a supplement to the official discussion group for AI2 . When adding content, please add links to the original content in the discussion group, to avoid duplication. Gathering links here under headings is meant to aid people who don't know how to search yet. Questions Activity Starter * How to set up Activity Starter using Logcat * Activity Starter Catalog Sample App * MapsMe Activity Starter parameters Android 5 (Lollipop) * App Inventor Classic apps don't run on lollipop App Inventor Issues * AI1 Conversion Tool and Shutdown Notice * AI2 Issues List * Null Characters in text blocks break projects Arduino and Bluetooth * Martyn Arduino Bluetooth sketch * How to enable Bluetooth * Arduino HC-06 tutorials * Which Bluetooth protocols are supported? (discussion) Block Editor * How to add sockets to a block Bluetooth * A simple Bluetooth Chat * Bluetooth error codes Books, Tips, Tutorials on App Inventor 2 * Taifun's Top Tips for Learning App Inventor * Countdown timers * Create your own Android Apps - Wolber, Abelson, Spertus, Looney (Online book) * App Inventor 2 tutorials at MIT * App Inventor Help board * Build your own video player * NFC Tutorial * Game Tutorials - Adventure Games and Card Games * SMS Texting tutorial * YouTube AI2 video tutorials * How Do You - Wolber * App Inventor for beginners Canvas, Sprites, Balls, Animation, Graphs * Multi Touch * Sprite Cannibalism * Why don't my sprites collide? * Graphing Functions with AI2 Companion and Emulator * Android Studio emulator with AI2 * AI2 Silent Install Flags * Emulator get stuck * How to run apk on Chrome with ARCWelder * How to use Genymotion with AI2 * How to use Logcat * Ubuntu 10.04 instructions - SteveJG * YouTube video on Emulator Fix from Task Manager Compilation Problems * Can't complete compile to .apk * How to overcome the App Inventor project limit of 5 MB Debugging * 'Do It' to view procedure results, event arguments and local variables * How to use Do It in a loop * How to run Logcat * Screen1.ErrorOccured message numbers * SteveJG monster list of things you should not do Files * Create folder and files on first launch (avoiding error 2101) * File Naming * How to Load Google Drive Files into your App * Read a File from SD Card * Save and load a CSV Table Fusion Tables * Common Fusion Table Errors * ROWID not accepted in UPDATE * What goes under "under the hood" in Fusion Tables? * Computer scheduling problem * Fusion Tables Service Account Method GPS and GeoFences * Setting up GeoFences Installation * School Networks Internationalization * Build your own Byte Order Marker (BOM) * Polyglot tutorial * Poor Richard tutorial Lists * How to create a nested List Picker * How to work with Lists * How to Sort Lists * CSV Table to File and Back Math * Commas as decimal separators? * How do I subtract an integer from a variable? * The Log() block returns wrong answers * How do I get log10() ? Screens * Building apps with many screens * Codes for Automatic and Fill Parent? * Global variables across screens? * How do I keep the screen on? * How to pass values from one screen to another screen by Scott * How do I switch screens? * Switching screens without a manager * How do I remove the grey bar? * Create a Login Screen * Many similar screens * Universal screen sizes * Responsive Design testing Sensors * How to build a pedometer * Self correcting metronomes and clocks TinyDB * A simple TinyDB Contact List Tutorial (Steveozip) * Book Collection in TinyDB(Hossein) * The Tiniest TinyDb Tutorial (Richard) Unofficial Tricks * Custom TinyWebDB with Delete function * Developing on tablets using Browser * How to overcome the App Inventor project limit of 5 MB * Setting Android Alarms using Activity Starter * Copying Blocks in AI2 * Manipulate Screens in AI2? * App Inventor Java Bridge * Convert AI2 to Java video * Convert AI2 to HTML5 * Image Resizing on the Client Side * Running Ads in AI2 * Tabs in AI2 * Tablets * Who runs the Punya Framework? * Offline unendorsed versions of AI2 * Multi-touch in AI2 UTF-8 Encoding * Generate your own inlxcel Waiting and Timing * Why you can't wait in AI2 * How to do something long running - Taifun * How to run an accurate metronome Web Services Examples * Display a Web Page wih a button click * Installing your own TinyWebDB * Kodi.tv JSON parsing * Maps with Pins (Sample) * Google Analytics * Google Calendar API tutorial by Phantomfoot thread * Google Drive (Carter) * Google Drive (Taifun) * Google Game Services Leaderboard/Taifun * Google Maps with Markers (Discussion) * MySQL Interface * OAUTH Login - Taifun * OCR * Pubnub interface chat example * Rotten Tomatoes (TM) API example (Steve Zipprich) * RSS FeedMe from lost tair site - Taifun * How to send WhatsApp messages with MIT App Inventor 2 * XML Parsing Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse